A technique for removing a distortion component from an output signal of an A/D converter (ADC) by a non-linear filter is known. Also, there is known a technique for removing third-order distortion by generating a cube component of a desired signal by a multiplier and subtracting the cube component from the desired signal.
However, the former technique requires a large-scale non-linear filter and is unrealistic. In the latter technique, high precision cannot be obtained since the distortion component is generated only by a multiplier of an analogue circuit.